


Lies

by insanedairyfarmer



Category: Rush (TV 2008)
Genre: F/F, what is a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 19:04:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11996061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insanedairyfarmer/pseuds/insanedairyfarmer
Summary: Stella hated lying, but the look of astonishment on Shannon's face at her surprise birthday party was truly worth it.





	Lies

"Sorry Shan, I can't come around tonight." Stella grimaced, because, in fact, she could have gone to see her girlfriend that night.  
"Oh, alright." Shannon's voice sounded dejected. "How about tomorrow?"  
"I was thinking about going out for dinner tomorrow night, what do you think?" Stella scribbled down something on a piece of paper, making a mental note to call Josh after she'd dealt with Lawson.  
"That sounds good, what do you have in mind?"  
"Well, I know a nice little place... tell you what, I'll make it a surprise for you, okay?"  
Stella could almost hear Shannon pouting. "You know how much I dislike surprises."  
"Well, I think you're going to like this one." Stella grinned. "I'll see you at work tomorrow?"  
"As always, Stel. Love you."  
"Love you too, Shan. See ya then." Stella hit the 'end call' button, took a deep breath, then rang Lawson.

After having managed to convince Lawson that yes, she was planning something big, and ensuring his co-operation, she had called the other members of TR (excluding Shannon, of course) and told them of her plans. She had received mixed reactions, Christian being somewhat reluctant until he was told his Annie and his two children were more than welcome. Josh was no trouble at all, informing Stella that Tash was coming along, whether she liked it or not. Lawson, Michael, Leon, Audrey and Kerry immediately agreed. Stella had even gone as far to invite Dom, who had declined, saying he 'wouldn't be able to deal with his ex-team'.

The next day, Stella ran around in a flap. Thankfully, she'd gotten everyone to remain quiet about the upcoming event, Stella was grateful Lawson had stuck her into TR2 with Josh and Christian. She spent most of the day calling restraunts in-between jobs, trying to book a table for thirteen people on really short notice. Finally, a highly recommended Chinese place agreed to take them.

"Thank fuck." Stella released a huge breath she didn't even know she was holding.  
"Language, Stel," Josh laughed. "You moll."  
"Screw you."

When knock-off time rolled around, Stella motioned for Shannon to join her in the change room.

"Okay Stel, what's going on tonight?"  
"Dinner at the Hong Loch at 7:30pm. I'll pick you up." Stella placed her hands on Shannon's hips, Shannon sliding her hands around Stella's shoulders.  
"I look forward to it." Shannon grinned and gently kissed Stella, who returned the kiss with a giggle. Shannon pulled away and frowned, making the younger woman blush.  
"Don't worry, just... I'll see you at 7pm, okay?" Stella kissed Shannon once more before releasing the older brunette and exiting the change rooms. Shannon kept her gaze on the door, confused to what actually was going on.

"Okay guys, I'll blindfold her and bring her in. Keep your traps shut! If she figures out what's happening, I'll kill each and every one of you." Stella's threat fell on deaf ears, as the waitress brought another round of drinks out. Shannon was waiting in the car, under the pretence that Stella was ensuring their table was booked. Complying with Josh's request to 'hurry the f*ck up', Stella raced back outside, where Shannon was sitting in Kerry's car which the Inspector had graciously leant to Stella.

"Shan, you ready?" Stella removed the keys from her pocket, waiting until Shannon had exited the car, then locked it. She then pulled a blindfold out of her pocket.  
"Uh, Stel, what's that for?"  
"Trust me, Shan. Just do that for me, okay?"  
Shannon nodded uncertainly, allowing Stella to tie the bandanna over the older woman's eyes.  
"Can you see anything?"  
"Stel, I can't see shit, if I fall over, you're dead."  
Stella chuckled. "Love you too, Shan." She took hold of her girlfriend's arm, assisting her up the small flight of stairs into the restraunt. "Easy does it."

By the time the two women managed to get inside the building, the team was well aware of their entrance, and were sitting quietly at the table.

"Ready, Shan?"  
"Yeah..."  
Stella removed the bandanna with a flourish, which prompted the eleven people currently seated to jump out of their seats and scream "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Leon and Audrey had managed to get hold of a massive box of party poppers, which they made good use of. Michael and Kerry threw confetti, happily making as much mess as possible. Tash and Annie watched on in shock as their respective partners clapped and whooped.

Shannon stood as if she was frozen, amazement written all over her face.  
"Stel, I thought you'd forgotten my birthday."  
"Are you freaking serious? I've had this planned for ages, even though your birthday was last week, tonight was the best night for everyone." Stella put her arms around Shannon's neck and kissed her soundly.  
"Happy birthday, Shannon Henry, and I'm sorry for lying."

Stella hated lying, but the look of astonishment on Shannon's face at her surprise birthday party was truly worth it.


End file.
